Critical Hit
by Teh Drama Llama
Summary: It was a critical hit.  The bullet slid through the other's abdomen like a knife through butter...  A/U KiddxLaw.  Now a multi-chap fic.  Violence, drugs and alcohol, language, explicit malexmale.  You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes, I know I'm on a writing hiatus. But this idea came to me in a dream (how cheesy does that sound?), and I literally wrote it in about twenty minutes. I had to upload it. I really hope I remember to take the pages out of the notebook I was using to write this down, otherwise the next time I give it in to my teacher he's gonna have a big surprise :') This is an A/U by the way. Just to clarify.

**Warning: **No lemon in this one (what? No lemon? Shocking stuff, I know), but rated M for blood and some choice language. Yaoi pairings hinted at but there's no action, if you know what I mean. There's plenty of angst too, so apologies if this sucks, I haven't have much practice in writing angst.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this fic are the property of Eiichiro Oda. And if this ever happens in the actual series I will commit suicide. Just so you know :')

_2__nd__ February 2011..._

It was a critical hit.

The bullet slid through the other's abdomen like a knife through butter, lodging somewhere in the mass of veins, muscles and organs. And then there was the blood. It poured out of the other's body, staining his favourite yellow and black hoodie a deep crimson colour.

Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd both knew the dangers of this profession; if they didn't both of them would be pushing up daisies by now. _At least we'd be together._

Clearing his head of these thoughts, the redhead pulled off his large, fluffy coat, bundling it up and pressing it to the other's stomach in order to quench the flow of blood. Even so, Kidd knew it was useless. There was no way an ambulance would be here in time, and even if it did there was no way they'd be able to save him. Law had lost too much blood already.

"Leave it, Mister Eustass" The other's voice, usually so confident and cocky had been reduced to a strained whisper, the dark circles under his eyes even more pronounced than usual and his lazy smirk more so than before. "You're just going to ruin your favourite coat."

Anger spread over Kidd's face at these words, as he studied the other's face with an incredulous expression. "Do you think I give a shit about my coat? When you're...you're..." He looked away, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to compose himself before meeting Law's gaze once more. "I'm going to kill those fuckers." In response, Law shook his head slightly.

"Don't" He said, his voice back to its usual strength once more despite the situation, before it started to fade with each syllable spoken, "They were only doing their job. You'd have done the same in their shoes. I want you to leave this life, Eustass, start again somewhere else."

"You know this is the only life I have" Kidd retorted, though a part of his consciousness was screaming at him, telling him that he shouldn't be arguing with Law right now.

"No; you can be so much more, I know it. Leave London, get a decent job, fall in love-" Kidd's eyes were burning with unshed tears as he interrupted the other, pulling him into his chest as he held the other's head upright, burying his face into Law's hair.

"You know I'm already in love, Trafalgar" He muttered into the other's ear, realising that by the fetch and miss of Law's breathing he was close to the end.

"Good. So was I" And with those final words whispered into Kidd's ear, Law passed away, deaf ears unable to hear the cries echoing through the empty room.

**A/N: **This looked longer on paper than it does on my word document. Never mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Critical Hit - Chapter 2**

**A/N:** So, this idea came to me when I was stood in the shower...a lot of my ideas seem to spawn from my showering activities, don't they? But anyway, the first few paragraphs of this were written that night, and seeing as I finished at nearly midnight, I made sure to edit accordingly before typing up :') This is a little different to what I normally write, but that's good, right? If every fic of mine was the same then it would get a bit boring...

**Warning: **Yaoi, language and lemon is rife in this chapter, from the word go. Don't like, don't read, don't complain to me if you get nightmares. I gave you plenty of warning xD

**Disclaimer: **These two god-like characters, and any others mentioned, belong to Oda. I've been asking him to lend these guys to me, just for a little while, but he keeps screening my calls! I'll get through eventually...I'd appreciate it if you inserted an evil laugh here, please, for added effect.

_2__nd__ February 2010..._

Eustass Kidd entered the bar, not even looking up at Urogue, the huge bouncer with the brown suit and toothy grin, as he passed. This was _Dolflamingo's, _the most exclusive gay bar in London. And Kidd had a V.I.P pass. Pushing through the mingling and making-out couples in the entrance, the redhead made his way through the dimly lit room, hanging his huge black and crimson fur coat on a hook as he passed and revealing his bare chest, plain black jeans, turquoise belt and black boots. His signature look.

He ignored the various drag acts, strippers, burlesque and pole dancers as he strode past their various stages and platforms, choosing instead to take a seat at the bar and ordering his usual beer. Kidd had never bothered with that kind of 'entertainment'; he enjoyed watching it, don't get me wrong, but in the end he was just getting all hot and bothered for nothing. It wasn't like they were going to fuck afterwards. And sex was exactly what Kidd wanted, so he refused to waste his time on something he didn't want. He wasn't stupid.

Kidd's golden eyes scanned the room as he nursed his beer. He was looking for the same kind of guy as he did every time he came here; on their own, without any company, maybe slightly drunk and open to pretty much anything. In the end, the redhead only ever came here for sex, nothing more, so any other single guys were, most likely, thinking the same thing. Eventually, Kidd's golden orbs locked onto the man sitting in a booth, in the far corner of the bar, who appeared to be doing the same thing as he. Black hair, dark skin, dark eyes and intricate tattoos screamed out that this guy was different, mysterious. If there was such a thing as 'love at first sight', then this was it. But of course, Kidd didn't believe in that at all. 'Lust at first glance' was probably more appropriate to this situation. Mind made up, the redhead downed his drink and slid a £5 note onto the counter, standing from the barstool and making a beeline towards the dark male who, Kidd observed, had noticed this, and looked away as if uninterested. Undeterred, the redhead slid into the booth, opposite the other, with a small, satisfied smirk on his face.

"Want to go back to mine?" There was no point beating about the bush here. The redhead was not one for small talk and flirting, and if he wasn't going to get what he wanted, he would simply go back to the bar and scope out someone else. _It'd be a shame though...this guy is hot. _The dark haired male looked up from his bottle of beer, expressionless except for a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"My my, you're not even going to buy me a drink first? How uncouth." He spoke with laughter in his voice, maybe even mocking in his low, slightly husky tone, and Kidd knew he was taking the piss.

"There are much more productive things we could be doing with our mouths, don't you think?" The redhead grinned. Two could play at that game.

"Sorry, Mr. Redhead, but I only hold hands on the first date." Now the dark haired man was smirking, obviously enjoying this conversation. Kidd raised a bleached white eyebrow at the nickname he had been given, but said nothing.

"I'm afraid this isn't a date. This is a onetime only, limited edition deal. Take it or leave it." Kidd stated simply, done with playing games. The tattooed man seemed to mull this over a little, before shrugging and downing the rest of his beer. Their eyes met. Sparks flew.

"Well, in that case, I'll have to take you up on that offer. Seeing as its pretty exclusive." Satisfied with this answer, the redhead slid out of the booth and, after the dark haired male had caught up with him, grabbed his jacket and left the bar, nodding goodnight to the still grinning Urogue as he passed, and hailed a taxi.

~x~

Clothes were shed so quickly as the two entered the apartment, it was practically a blur. As Kidd slid his coat from his shoulders and toed off his boots, he took the other male in his arms, grabbing the hem of his hoodie and pulling it up, over his head. Their lips connected and _damn_, this guy could kiss. The redhead's thoughts were frozen momentarily as their lips locked and tongues clashed in a furious battle of passion and dominance, but he soon snapped out of it and went back to the task at hand, namely undoing the other's jeans and pushing them down, boxers along with them, grinning into the kiss as the dark haired male did the same to him. It seemed that the two of them were on the same page when it came to sex, and that just made things a hell of a lot easier for him. Soon enough, the two men were stood naked in Kidd's hallway, lips locked in a battle for dominance that the redhead was destined to win. They were both turned on by the other, that much was obvious, and Kidd aimed to make the most of that fact.

The first round was always a hard, fast fuck. The two ended up on the floor of the living room, in the missionary position, the dark haired male being pounded mercilessly by Kidd, both men coming to completion quickly as hot come splattered across their chests and the laminate floor, and after recovering from the white hot orgasm they both moved through to the bedroom.

The second time, the two were a lot more exploratory. Hands trailed over smooth skin, nipples were pinched and abused and Kidd drunk in the other's tattoos, running his tongue along them from where they started on the back of the dark haired male's hands, up his arms, around his shoulders and down the middle of his chest, coming to a stop at his navel. Eventually the redhead entered the other male again, and his slow, deep thrusts made the other insane, clawing at his back and hooking his legs around the other's hips in desperate attempts to make him move faster. But Kidd didn't let up, taking his sweet time and drawing out the dark male's orgasm as far as he could, the other almost whimpering with need beneath him.

"Wh-_oh fuuuuuuuck..._What's your name?" The other moaned out between thrusts, and Kidd regarded him with an odd look.

"Why?" He grunted out simply, watching as the tattooed male sat up on his elbows and whispered hoarsely into his ear.

"I want to know what to scream when I finally come."

"Kidd." The redhead let up, unable to help the fact that having the other moaning his name would be extremely arousing. And in order to bring that around sooner, he gave up on his slow rhythm and pounded into the other's prostate, coming quickly as he heard the other's cries of ecstasy.

The third time, the dark haired male took the lead. Those skilled lips wrapped themselves around Kidd's growing erection, and he laid back helplessly as they pushed him almost to breaking point, coming back down to reality as his legs were separated and the other's length, already prepared with lubricant, slowly thrust inside of him. The redhead hadn't been fucked for months and it was painfully apparent, finishing almost embarrassingly quickly and clamping down around the other, bringing him with him as he felt himself fill with the other's essence.

The fourth round was _intense._ The two of them were still only partially recovered from the previous fucks, so what would have been high-energy fucking consisted mostly of touching, feeling, biting, kissing, sucking, and finding just about every sensitive area of each other's bodies as they could until their hands settled on the other's length. They brought each other to completion, lying face to face on Kidd's bed, past caring about the state of the bed linen.

~x~

It took Kidd about ten minutes to get his thoughts straight, watching with a slightly glazed expression as the other male lay beside him, small smirk on his face. It occurred to the redhead that the two of them had fucked like they had been together for years, like an old married couple or something. Apparently the two of them were very compatible in the bedroom, and Kidd was more than willing to take advantage of that. Kidd looked up, laying flat on his back.

"I retract my previous offer." He spoke to the ceiling, smirking a little as he felt the other turn on the bed next to him, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Elaborate." The other said pointedly, even though he probably knew what Kidd was on about. _He just wants to hear me say it, the bastard._

"This isn't a one-time thing, unless you want it to be." The redhead said simply. He was proud, but not proud enough to pass up the opportunity to fuck this guy again.

"Well, it seems like my plan worked." The tattooed male said with laughter in his voice, and Kidd turned over, surprise evident in his face. "I had to make sure that was mind-blowing, or I'd never get to fuck you again, which would suck." He said matter-of-factly, and Kidd realised that the two of them were once again on the same page. He watched as the other swung his legs over the side of the bed, if slightly gingerly, and stood up, pointing at the half open door to the en suite and entering as Kidd nodded in approval. The redhead assumed that the other would want to leave as soon as he'd finished in the shower, so as the water turned on Kidd turned on his side and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the flowing water from the room next door aid him into a dreamless sleep.

**Final A/N: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure you were all expecting this chapter to be a lot longer than this. Originally this chapter was going to cover all of the events from one year before the events of the first chapter, then end just before chapter one begins. However, I think it works better if I separate the second chapter into smaller ones. It also makes the entire fic easier to write, and hopefully easier to read too :') Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Critical Hit - Chapter 3**

**A/N: **So, here is chapter three! After thinking about it, I'm probably going to do a lot more chapters in this fic, keeping them relatively short as they highlight the key events between Kidd and Law meeting, and the shooting a year later. That'll probably make the whole thing a lot easier to read, and it also means I can update quicker...in theory anyway, I'm sure we all know how random my updates are xD I have to say though, I adore writing this fic. Kidd and Law are definitely my second favourite OTP (It'll take a hell of a lot to top ZoSan), and I can't get enough of their passion :')

**Warning: **Male on male and language will be pretty consistent throughout this chapter. There will also be hints of drug abuse, and some lemon. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Kidd, Law and any other sexy beasts mentioned in this chapter belong to the one and only Eiichiro Oda. The setting and plot is mine. But just you wait, I'll own the One Piece universe eventually, I swear down! :D

_3__rd__ February 2010..._

Kidd was awoken the next morning by the sunlight glinting through the cracks in his venetian blinds. Groaning quietly, he turned over, wincing as a jolt of pain shot up his spine from the events of last night. _That won't be happening again anytime soon._ Glancing at his bedside table, the redhead noticed there was a torn square of paper that hadn't been there before. Picking it up, he smirked as he read the name 'Trafalgar Law' and a mobile number scrawled beneath it. That was definitely something to keep in his wallet, but for now, Kidd knew that he had to get back to work.

After taking a five-minute shower, dressing in a simple black button-down shirt and black jeans and applying black lipstick, eyeliner and nail varnish, the redhead was ready to go. He styled his hair into its usual flame-esque spikes in the full-length mirror by the door, pulling on a black trench coat and exiting the flat, double-locking the door behind him. It didn't matter much; Kidd only lived here when he was on a job, and in a two-bed apartment in the suburbs of London the rest of the time, but he'd still rather not lose the things he had here. Plus, a break-in would probably be addressed by the police, which would be...troublesome.

Pulling his iPhone out of his pocket, Kidd checked to see if any of his contacts had left him a message. He had one, from his subordinate and best friend, Killer...obviously that wasn't his real name, but Kidd respected his wish to remain anonymous. Deep down, didn't everyone just want to be another face in the crowd? The redhead quickly scanned the message, which read:

_From: Killer  
To: Kidd  
Message: need power for Vic, backups are bust._

Which translated to: I need weaponry to deal with an assassin's job, I'm running low on supplies. Kidd replied simply:

_From: Kidd  
To: Killer  
Message: No problem, usual place in an hour_.

The redhead hit send, pocketing his phone as he stepped out onto the busy street and flagged a taxi, instructing the driver to take him to Camden Market; his and Killer's rendezvous point. For the past five years, Kidd had been an arms dealer, buying and selling every kind of weapon imaginable, from guns to samurai swords, antique knives to flamethrowers. The redhead had recently earned the nickname of 'Captain', because when it came to obtaining weapons, Kidd was king. In order to lower the risk of being captured, Kidd only had four numbers in his phone; the people that were most important to his job. First off, there was Donquixote Dolflamingo, the big boss, and the only man that Kidd took orders from. And then, there were Killer, Eddie, and Bat-chan (Once again, not his real name), his three right hand men. There was no need to have people all over the city; these guys had it covered, with the ability to find jobs easily and keep the competition at bay whilst avoiding the police. The redhead was reluctant to give up his name to Trafalgar last night, as names made him easier to trace, and made the dark haired male a witness, with the potential to crack under pressure and reveal his actions. But somehow, Kidd got the impression that this guy was an ordinary working man, with no reason to pry into his choice of career. They were meeting for sex only, and it was going to stay that way. Satisfied that his criminal activities were, for now, safe and off the radar, Kidd paid the cabbie his fare before stepping out into the familiar hustle and bustle of Camden Market, demonic grin on his face as he caught sight of his blonde-haired associate.

_17__th__ February 2010..._

Kidd pulled out of Law as he writhed beneath him, collapsing on the bed beside him and subconsciously throwing a possessive arm across his tattooed chest. _This guy is almost too good to be true, _the redhead thought to himself, and he basked in the post-orgasmic bliss. That is, until he heard a buzzing noise from across the room, where his jeans had been torn off earlier. Sliding out of bed Kidd retrieved the phone from his jean pocket, sighing a little as he read the message's contents.

_From: Eddie  
To: Kidd  
Message: Four hot 'n' spicies, Hackney, within next hour. urgent._

"Drugs or weapons?" Trafalgar's voice caught him by surprise; what he was saying even more so. Kidd looked over his phone with apparent confusion on his face, raising a bleached eyebrow.

"What are you-"

"I entered my number into your phone the first time we fucked, naturally I got curious and had a look around, so there's no point trying to deny anything." The dark haired male interrupted, shooting a look that had 'don't mess with me, I'm not an idiot' written all over it. Kidd was torn. Usually if somebody found out about his career, he got Killer to dispose of them. But he didn't want to kill this guy, which made everything so much more complicated. As he debated what to do, the sound of Law's voice caused him to look back up at the other. "I'm not a snitch. Not a hypocrite either. Which I would be if I told the pigs about you. Obviously your subordinates don't feel it necessary to inform you about me, but I'm on the same side...as far as that's possible in this business. You may know me better as the Surgeon of Death."

At that moment, everything fell into place. Of course Kidd had heard of the Surgeon of Death; he was well known on the black market for his dealings in fake medicines and harvested organs. But nobody had ever seen the Surgeon in person, which is why he had never put Law's face to the name. Quickly, the redhead replied to Eddie's request.

_To: Eddie  
From: Kidd  
Message: On another job, check Killer or storage on Stone Way._

Once satisfied that Eddie could get what he needed, Kidd sat back down on the bed, holding his phone loosely in his hand.

"Weapons." He answered Law's original question. _As if someone like me would be dealing with drugs. They're small fry._

"And now the question is, why are we still sat here when we both should have pulled our weapons to silence the other?" The dark haired male asked the obvious question, and though Kidd was uncertain, he thought he'd glimpsed the answer.

"'Cause you're fucking great in bed." He said with a sly grin, not really willing to analyse this too deeply. Law obviously realised this and complied with his unspoken wishes, sniggering and laying back on the bed.

"That's what they all say. Now I expect another round. I can't sleep properly if I haven't had a decent fuck beforehand." Law said with a sultry smirk.

"Whore." Kidd replied, though he wasn't being serious as he leant over, capturing the other's lips as he straddled Law's hips and snaked a hand between their bodies.

**A/N: **Oh wow, two chapters uploaded straight after the other? I think it's apparent that, without internet access, I have way too much time on my hands :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Critical Hit - Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Even though I have no real internet access, it's frustrating how distracted I keep getting from sitting down and writing. Now I have to plan my birthday party, which isn't until the end of next month, but the fam want to 'be prepared'. Plus I've finally discovered satellite TV now we've moved house, so I tend to spend my evenings watching Scuzz for hours rather than actually doing anything...oh well.

Also, I'd like to say thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed, watched or fave'd me and/or this fic! I feel so honoured, you're all amazing and I hope I continue to write fanfiction that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing :)

**Warning: **Manxman, violence, guns, alcohol, drugs, buttsecks. Basically, if it's been in any of the previous chapters, it's likely to be in this one. Let's face it, if you don't like any of this stuff you wouldn't have gotten this far into the fic :') Plus I'm too lazy to write out a proper warning.

**Disclaimer: **Law, Kidd and any other beautiful beings mentioned belong to Eiichiro Oda, my God. I'm just using them to fulfil my own wild fantasies, and hopefully to entertain you guys in the process.

_29__th__ March 2010..._

It had been almost two months since Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd had started meeting regularly for sex. And neither party was getting bored of it. _How could I? Even a straight man would know what he was missing. _Kidd smirked in the back seat of the taxi as it pulled up at the pavement outside his block of flats, and after paying the driver he headed up the steps to his front door, frowning as it was already ajar. How frustrating. Pulling his gun from its holster at the small of his back, the redhead slowly pushed the door open before entering the flat gun first.

"Show yourself, faggot." He called into the flat when he didn't catch sight of anyone straight away, turning to point his weapon at the open bedroom door as he heard faint movement from inside the room.

"Faggot? Takes one to know one, I suppose." Kidd heard the voice reply, and he sighed, kicking the door shut and flicking the safety back on the gun as he holstered it.

"Why couldn't you have just phoned me instead of picking my lock?" He asked with a sigh, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat as he waited for a reply.

"Because, Mr. Eustass, this just _couldn't_ wait." Grinning at the tone of the other's voice, Kidd practically tripped over his own feet walking through to the bedroom, freezing in the doorway at the sight that beheld him.

~x~

"I appreciate what you're proposing, Trafalgar, but you didn't have to be such a cocktease in the process." Kidd grumbled, glancing around at where they had decided to congregate in the living room. Sat directly opposite, cross-legged on the floor, was Law, the source of his frustration. Killer, Eddie and Bat-chan were sat on both sides of him on the leather sofa, and to the left of Law there were his three henchmen, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi, who all wore different coloured jumpsuits and hats pulled down over their eyes.

"Awww, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Law said with a grin and no trace of sympathy in his voice at all, before shaking his head and getting back to business. "So I'm sure you all understand the benefits of this arrangement. Kidd, you deal weapons. Killer is an assassin. And whatever you guys do-" Law gestured at Eddie and Bat-chan with a shrug, "-I'm not sure. Either way you end up with dead bodies you don't want. This is where we come in. Text us, and whoever's closest will take the body off your hands. So you don't have to deal with disposal, et cetera. And our business gets a hell of a lot easier if we have a relatively constant stream of corpses to harvest organs from. It's a win-win situation." It was obvious that the tattooed male had put plenty of thought into this arrangement. And he was right; having bodies discarded for them made it a lot harder to trace their movements, as no corpse meant a hell of a lot less evidence.

"But won't your...involvement with Law jeopardise this arrangement, Cap'n?" Bat-chan asked with a tilt of the head, raising an eyebrow as both Kidd and Law shook their heads simultaneously. It had become obvious to their henchmen that they were fucking as soon as they started talking to each other, so there was no way they would be able to have this meeting without the issue being raised. _Bunch of busybodies._

"What involvement? We're not _boyfriends, _we just fuck." Kidd said simply, shrugging.

"Often." Law added, grinning as the redhead gave him a stony look, but shrugging all the same. "But like he said, it's nothing. Just business and good sex. A great combination, if you ask me. Now, do we have a deal?" Law said with his winning smile, and Kidd waited for confirmation from his three henchmen. A pleased smirk made its way onto his face as he saw his associates nodding out of the corner of his eye. This was in the bag.

Everybody left pretty soon after that. There were no handshakes, as generally in this profession, very few deals were secure enough to warrant one. Eddie, Killer and Bat-chan left pretty much immediately, but as Kidd downed a bottle of beer in the kitchenette (Such was his tradition to do so after every deal he made went smoothly) he heard the mumbling of voices in the corridor outside his flat. Apparently, Law and his associates had discussions to undertake, and though his business head was telling him to eavesdrop and find out what was being discussed, his 'normal guy' head, otherwise known as his conscience (Yes, it existed, but it only showed itself occasionally) was telling him that Law didn't deserve that kind of treatment. _Even though he's been through my phone and broken into my flat with no guilt. Nice one, conscience, I thought I ditched you when I was a teenager._

After a couple of minutes of apparently heated conversation, Kidd heard the door of his flat open, and Law's familiar voice give a quiet goodbye as a thunder of footsteps slowly quietened as Penguin, Shachi and Bepo made their way along the corridor and down the steps. The dark haired male turned into the kitchenette after closing the door, pointing at Kidd's empty beer bottle by the sink and smiling a little as the redhead got one out of the fridge and passed it to him. He popped the top by bringing the bottle down on the edge of the counter, somehow managing not to get beer everywhere in the process, and downed its contents pretty much in one, slamming the empty bottle on the counter once finished.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Kidd asked, tactful and subtle as ever. Law glared daggers back at him.

"My fucking associates don't believe I can look after myself, they were suggesting they keep an eye on us." Law practically spat, pushing his hand through his hair before slamming both hands on the countertop, gripping the edge until his knuckles started to turn white.

"You might want to invest in some new men, then." Law raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'are you on crack or what?', but Kidd just rolled his eyes. "If any of my men started keeping tabs on me off the job, I'd shoot them a new asshole."

"Killer, Eddie and that Bat guy may just be workmates to you, but I've been with my crew for years. I couldn't do that to them."

"Killer and I have been best friends for at least fifteen years, but all the same I still put my job first." Law looked a little surprised at this revelation, but he kept quiet and allowed Kidd to finish all the same. "It's survival of the fittest, Law, your weaknesses will be exploited until there's nothing left. And your personal life and emotions are a weakness. Maybe you haven't been in this business long enough to understand that, _Surgeon_." Kidd finished his piece, feeling a little patronising as he realised he'd basically given Law a lecture. The tattooed male did _not_ look pleased, more annoyed that he hadn't interrupted the redhead when he had the chance.

"I may be new to this but I'm not a fucking idiot. Damnit, you can be so fucking dense when you want to be." Law snarled, before stalking around the counter and meshing his lips with Kidd's almost painfully. Teeth clashed, tongues were bitten and the redhead was pretty sure that, at some point, both of them had drawn blood from the other. Eventually, Law pulled away, rage still apparent in his eyes. "Don't fucking forget, I can end this whenever I want."

"You wish." Kidd challenged with an evil grin, turning on his heel so he was now pinning the dark haired male into the corner of the kitchen, ravishing his lips as his hand worked its way to the other's jeans.

~x~

Kidd ended up fucking Law over the kitchen counter, without any lubricant and little preparation. Hard, fast and raw. It wasn't until the redhead was carrying Law through to the bedroom that the thought he may have hurt the other crossed his mind. However, judging by the look in his eyes, the dark haired male was far from angry, or in pain.

"Fuck that was amazing." He said with a satisfied grin, and Kidd reached the conclusion that sex whilst the two of them were angry at each other was the best kind.

"That's what they all say." Kidd said with a smirk, mimicking the words Law spoke like a mantra whenever his skills in the bedroom were praised. Which was pretty often. The redhead lowered Law on to the bed, observing the wince that crossed his face at the action but feeling no guilt about it. Kidd quickly went through to the bathroom to remove most of his make-up, before lying down beside the other and throwing an arm across his chest. Since they had started meeting for sex more often Kidd noticed that he had been pretty possessive over the other, but he thought nothing of it. _Who'd want to give up a fuck as good as this?_

"I'm staying tonight, I hope you realise." The tattooed male said matter-of-factly, glancing at Kidd's arm before making eye contact. "There's no way I'll be able to move for the next 24 hours or so." The redhead found himself feeling oddly proud of that fact. He had made the other vulnerable, and a part of him liked that. A lot.

"I guess. But you'd better not be one for pillow talk, I'm shagged." Kidd said simply, before turning off the light and closing his eyes, indicating that the conversation was over.

"I think you'll find I'm the one who's '_shagged',_ Mr. Eustass" Law pointed out, and a quiet snigger escaped Kidd's lips before the room descended into silence.

**A/N: **I wrote this in four hours, with breaks for Gü, Iron Bru and Scuzz. Holy crap, my motivation is through the roof. This fic might actually be finished relatively soon! :'D


	5. Chapter 5

**KLaw - Critical Hit Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I love this fic so much. It's honestly been the most fun to write out of everything I've done. If only I could get this kind of motivation for essay writing, maybe then I'd actually get shit done. And my God, I've discovered the perfect song to go with this fic. If you feel like it, listen to Brixton Briefcase by Chase and Status, and pay attention to the lyrics. They work really well. Plus there's the fact that Cee Lo Green is singing, and generally being a total BAMF :')

**Warning: **If you haven't read the last four warnings, you're an idiot. There's nothing in this chapter that hasn't already been in any of the others :')

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me. If they did I'd keep them locked in a sex dungeon and film their every move...wait, is that a bit too creepy? Never mind.

_30__th__ March 2010..._

Law's eyes shot open as uneasiness flooded his mind. _Where am I? _Turning over on the unfamiliar bed, he reached across the sheets until his hands met a familiar chest. He relaxed. It had been a while since he had slept anywhere other than his own bed, and apparently he'd programmed himself to wake up in the middle of the night if he slept anywhere else. The dark haired male looked over his shoulder to the blinking LED screen of the alarm clock on the bedside table. 04:56. Law's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting as he made himself comfortable once more, pausing as he caught sight of Kidd's sleeping face. Even in this low light, the other took his breath away. He looked so calm and at peace in sleep, and Law realised that he was completely devoid of any form of make-up. _Why does he need it? He's...no, stop it, stop it now. _However, trying to stop those thoughts was like trying to stop a hurricane from spinning. They didn't go away, and as the dark haired male closed his eyes indignantly and attempted to go back to sleep, to forget this, it occurred to him that it would never be that easy. _Fucking typical._

_13__th__ May 2010..._

"Have you got my money today, Jack?" Kidd asked with a sneer, pointing his favourite pistol at his 'customer'. The bastard owed the redhead over £3,000, and was taking his sweet time about paying him back. Kidd was getting impatient.

"Straight up, my own deal went sour, so I'm completely broke right now. All I need is about a week; I can get your money by then, swear down." The man said earnestly, trying his hardest to convince himself, as well as the redhead.

"Hand over everything I've sold you."

"B-but I-"

"Do it, or your brain'll be all over the floor." Kidd said with a demonic grin, watching as the guy opened his case, showed that all of the goods were present and correct, and rolled it across the ground on its wheels to stop at Kidd's feet. "Lovely doing business with you, Jack." The redhead smirked, before pulling the trigger. Laughter escaped him as the lifeless body slumped to the floor, small pool of blood spreading across the concrete as every second passed. Guys like that were useless; they'd never have the right money, and what was the point in reserving weapons for people who would never pay? Kidd holstered his gun as he walked away from the scene, pulling the case full of weapons behind him. After climbing into a taxi and giving the driver his address, he pulled out his phone and text Law and his associates.

_From: Kidd  
To: Law, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo  
Message: One, alley between Vanguard and Bede._

Kidd hit send, receiving a reply about thirty seconds later from Penguin.

_From: Penguin  
To: Kidd  
Message: Got it, it's gone in ten._

Satisfied that the body would be off the street and the blood washed away into the gutters, Kidd dropped his phone back into his jacket pocket, watching as the hustle and bustle of the city's streets through the cloudy cab window.

~x~

It was 10 p.m. Kidd sat on the sofa with a beer in his hand; half watching whatever shitty TV show was on at the moment. That is, until his front door was kicked open with a bang as it hit the wall, the culprit, Law, striding inside and kicking it shut again, hell in his eyes.

"Fucking hell! What are you doing?" Kidd demanded, furious at the lack of explanation Law had given for his obvious anger. But Law said nothing, instead picking up the TV remote and changing the channel to BBC News. On the screen was..._oh shit_. There was a mug-shot of Jack, the guy the redhead had shot earlier, before they cut to a live video of the scene_. _Slowly the camera panned around to a man being pinned to the floor by four police officers, who were wrestling him into handcuffs. The man looked at the camera. It was Penguin. Now Kidd understood what was going on. "How did it happen?"

"A copper on patrol in the area heard the gun shot. By the time he got there you'd left, and Penguin was almost finished cleaning up." Law spoke in a deadpan, face devoid of anything but suppressed rage. Kidd frowned.

"But there weren't meant to be any patrols within two miles of the alley today. Eddie made sure-"

"Well he didn't check carefully enough!" Law snapped. The anger was back. "One of my best friends is probably going to serve at least 25 years, for your comrade's cock-up!" Now Kidd was angry.

"Don't you fucking _dare _pin this on anyone else. They must have shifted patrol routes or something; Eddie wouldn't make that kind of mistake." Law opened his mouth to retort, but the redhead didn't let him speak. "And don't act like Penguin was totally innocent in this, we both know he was there to dispose of the body. It's not like he was a random passer-by. If you can't handle the consequences of this job, then why the hell are you doing it?" Kidd questioned, standing up to meet the other's gaze equally. Sure, he'd be pissed if one of his associates got arrested for a crime they didn't commit, but it came with the job. You either sucked it up, or ended up getting locked up yourself. Survival of the fittest and all that.

"Because it could have been _you!_" Law practically screamed, pointing an accusatory finger before turning away. If this had been a children's cartoon, Kidd's jaw probably would have hit the floor. That was definitely not on the redhead's list of potential answers. "If you'd taken any longer...waited longer before pulling the trigger, that policeman would have come around the corner to find you, Eustass. And where would that leave us?" The redhead was pretty much as confused as it was possible to be. _When Law says 'us', does he mean our business, or our sex?_ Kidd guessed the latter.

"Pfft, what are you worrying about? There's probably a queue of guys waiting to get their hands on you. You'd move on in no time-"

"I'm not in love with anyone else." Law muttered, barely audible over the sound of the television playing away to itself, but Kidd still heard the words loud and clear. _He loves me. _The tattooed male turned around to face him again, determination on his face. "I know you didn't want that to happen. Hell, in the beginning I didn't either. But what's the point in denial? I'm not scared of emotions. You must feel _something._ It doesn't have to interfere with work-"

"Oh, but it will." Kidd interrupted. A laugh escaped his lips, but there was no humour in it, only mocking. "People will find out. They'll use it against us. We'll be putting each other as well as ourselves at risk. It isn't worth it." The redhead spoke with conviction. There was no way he was going to change his mind about this. No chance whatsoever.

"Then why did you refer to a relationship between us as if it's already happening?" Law raised an eyebrow, and Kidd realised he had a point. _Damn you, subconscious._ "Deep down, you know you want this. It's just your love for this goddamn business that's getting in the way, and _of course_, you can't have both. That'd be too fucking easy."

"This job is my life, Trafalgar. It's all I've ever known, and all I ever will know. I can't throw away everything I've done, everything I've worked for, just so I can have a consistent fuck!" Law looked stunned. Kidd felt a pang of guilt as the meaning of his words finally occurred to him, but he didn't apologise, said nothing to right the situation. _It's better this way._

"Fine." That one word, one syllable, four letters, was the subject closing. "You can consider our arrangements off. The body disposal _and _the sex." The dark haired male tried to look distant, unaffected, cold. Nonetheless, Kidd could still see the pain in his eyes. His pride wasn't going to let him go down without a fight, though.

"Tch, please. You'll be running back here within a fortnight; we both know how much you need me. I _own_ you." The redhead said with a smirk, shrugging before relaxing into a stance that screamed apathy.

Law scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm one hundred percent sure you'll find it's the other way around, Mr. Eustass." And with that, he turned on his heel and left. Simple as that. Over.

**A/N:** No need to plan a birthday party, all of my friends are on holiday so they can't come! ¬.¬" Oh well, it means I have more time to write, I suppose...I'd also like to apologise for my characterisation of Law. I know I'm not great at writing for him; I just needed to get his perspective into the fic.

Also, the reason I called the stiff Jack? That's the name of my ex-boyfriend. I felt the need to get rid of some excess anger towards him, so I got Kidd to kill him. I feel better now :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Critical Hit - Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Chapter six already eh? I'm well happy with that :') I expect this chapter will probably sound a little more like my other work, y'know, the romantic lovey-dovey confession of feelings stuff. But it needs to happen, so enjoy it! I know I love writing the cheesy love scenes xD Also, random fact, I found out today that apparently the Cockney Rhyming Slang for gun is 'rooty tooty point 'n' shooty'. The temptation to work it into the fic is actually unbearable :'D

**Warning: **If you've made it this far into the fic, then you don't really need a warning. This chapter has pretty much the same stuff in it as the previous five.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Goda...I mean Oda.

_20__th__ August 2010..._

It had been over three months since Kidd and Law ceased contact. Though the loss of the body disposal arrangement had made his job harder, the redhead still enjoyed every minute of it, as he had done before he met the other male. Since Penguin's arrest, there had been a lot more precautions put in place in order to find police patrol routes, with a smaller chance of error or missing last-minute changes. Now they'd had to work harder to avoid being caught, Kidd had a lot less free time; however it didn't stop him acquiring a new consistent fuck, a guy he'd met in Dolflamingo's (It was quite convenient, actually, having his favourite club run by his boss; free VIP admission and discounts on beer, what more could you wish for?), by the name of X. Drake. Probably a fake name, but the redhead was beyond caring. This time, Kidd did his utmost to keep his profession out of the relationship, and Drake had been more than happy to oblige, so they fucked, occasionally had a beer together and nothing more.

_Maybe if Law had been more willing to keep work and sex separate things could have worked better. _Kidd often found himself thinking about the dark haired male, as much as he hated to admit it to himself. Though the sex with Drake was good, it seemed that nothing he did in the bedroom quite satisfied him the way Law did. The way he saw it, there were three options: he could get over himself and ask Law out; it would mean the possibility of re-forming their business partnership as well as great, consistent sex. He could continue without Law; there were plenty of other guys out there, he was sure to find someone with the same skills eventually, and he and his business could cope easily with the added burden of body disposal. And then he could listen to his conscience. That fucker was still telling him to apologise, admit his feelings and stay with Law until...whenever. _As if. _Kidd's mind was made up, and pigs would fly before he went anywhere near the third option.

Clearing his mind of these thoughts for now, Kidd made his way out onto the busy city street, hailing a taxi and giving the driver the desired address. He was heading to an exchange right on the outskirts of London, and though he had quite a way to travel, Dolflamingo had given him specific orders; this exchange was crucial, and Kidd had to be there. The group he was exchanging with were notorious, their reputation preceding them as some of the most ruthless criminals in the country, maybe even Europe. For them to want to deal with someone like Kidd (who was pretty low down on the food chain compared to them), it meant they wanted something specific, and would _not_ be happy if he was unable to deliver.

It was lucky, then, that he held the item they desired in the case across his lap; an ancient Japanese katana of which there was only one other in existence, with an estimated worth of over £2 billion. Of course, to get that kind of money, the redhead would have to sell it legally, which was impossible unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life in a prison cell, so though Kidd knew he would get a lot less than it was truly worth, he didn't care. Nobody else he dealt with would ever have enough money to buy it, so he might as well get rid of it as soon as he could. Otherwise it was just a waste of space. Kidd returned his attention to the road, once again filtering his thoughts so he could concentrate on the job at hand. _If I fuck this up, I'll be dead. How's that for motivation?_

~x~

The exchange, much to everyone's relief, went off without a hitch. Kidd had met with Killer, Eddie and Bat-chan before the exchange began, because to be frank he needed the back-up. Now the four males carried their impressive haul between them, Kidd with a large wheeled case that carried more money than he'd dealt with over his entire career, let alone in one job. Kidd and the others exchanged comments, but for now the idea of conversation was alien. There was no way he was relaxing until the money was secured, safe and sound, somewhere only his men and boss knew of. After that point? He was gonna get fucking slammed. The four of them left the alleyway and made their way onto the busy street in order to flag down a taxi, however, the sight that met his eyes caused him to forget about the money, about getting it safe, about getting drunk with his best mates afterwards.

_Law_ was stood on the other side of the street, eyes roaming the crowds as he held his iPhone to his ear, simply listening to whoever was on the other end of the line. Kidd knew his associates had probably already got their taxi by now, leaving him vulnerable on a busy street with a case full of cash, but right at that moment he had tunnel vision; nothing but the dark haired male across the street registered. It hadn't hit home until then quite how much the redhead had missed the other over the past three months, and Kidd closed his eyes as he tried to clear the idea of making up, attempting to remember how, just a couple of hours earlier, seeing Law again was _not_ an option. But as he calmed and let his eyes drift open once more his breath caught in his throat. Law was now looking right at him, but his gaze was so intense it felt like he was stripping him bare, until he was nothing under the other's intense stare. He was no longer on the phone, his arm hanging by his side with the iPhone held loosely between his fingers. And although Law looked exactly the same, his face showed nothing but hurt and anger, his eyes shone with regret. _I really fucking hurt him. _And at that moment, Kidd knew that he wanted the other back. _Screw pride. I'm not stupid._ Finally breaking the intense eye contact, the redhead turned his head to see Killer stood, leant up against a wall with a knowing look on his face. Wordlessly, the blonde wandered over, took hold of Kidd's case, gave a small smile, and started walking down the street in search of a taxi. 

Resisting the urge to whip his head straight back around to the opposite side of the street, Kidd turned, holding his breath to keep in the sigh of relief that threatened to escape as he saw that Law was still stood there, now with a curious look on his face. The fact that the other hadn't left whilst he was looking in the other direction gave the redhead hope. _This whole damn thing feels like a romantic film or something. _Kidd knew how sudden this surge of emotion was, and how strange it was for him to actually admit to feeling something, but goddamn it Law had a grip over him, a silent authority that made him want to do exactly what the other male wished. And though that feeling was new, it wasn't frightening. It was exhilarating.

Glancing into the road to check for oncoming cars, Kidd crossed the street and walked over to the dark haired male, who gestured for him to follow as he turned into the alleyway behind. They stood a metre or so apart out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the London crowds, Law with his arms crossed over his chest defensively, and a look that said 'this had better be good'. Kidd ran a hand through his hair in an attempt at making himself look more confident, but this was going way out of his comfort zone; he probably looked even more awkward than he felt.

"Ok. I'm sorry." He said simply, resisting the urge to smirk as a look of surprise washed over Law's face, before it returned to its previous blank stare. "I was a complete bellend. I told you that you were nothing but a consistent fuck, but I lied. I don't know if I should say I love you, because to be frank I don't really know what that is. But, y'know, there's a chance, if we tried again?" Kidd finished, feeling a total idiot. He'd basically just poured his heart out to the other (well, as much as he was physically able to), and if he got rejected he didn't know how he'd cope with it. Law's face still showed a blank expression, but the redhead could see that behind those stormy grey eyes the other was calculating. Finally, after what seemed like an hour passing, the dark haired male appeared to reach a decision, unfolding his arms so they hung by his side, effectively opening himself up.

"You're right. You were a bellend." He said with a small smirk, effectively removing the anxiety from the situation, allowing Kidd to relax a little. "But, say I forgive you and we go back to how it was. How long before you turn to someone else? Have you already?" Kidd sighed. _I was hoping I could just cut off my ties with Drake without Law finding out. _

"I met someone else for sex a few times. But that was it. We'd just fuck and then go home. He means nothing to me." To illustrate his point, he pulled out his phone, going into his contacts and deleting Drake's number, flashing the dark haired male the screen so he could see what he was doing. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not unfaithful. I went to him because there was no other option."

"How was he?" Law asked with a grin, and this time Kidd felt able to smile back.

"Pfft, he was nowhere near as good as you. Not even close." The smirk was audible in the redhead's voice as he said this. "I've said this from the beginning that you're the best I've ever had."

"So you just want me for sex, then?" Law quickly turned serious again, making the atmosphere cold and icy once more. Kidd sighed.

"No. Of course, the fantastic sex is enough for any man to want you. But you managed to work with me without wanting to push you into the traffic. We talk like we've known each other all our lives. You make me laugh. And then there's the fact that you can actually stand up to me, which is rare."

"You sound surprised. With the amount of bullshit you come out with it's a wonder that your associates haven't tried to kill you yet." Law rolled his eyes, and against his will the redhead found himself scowling a little.

"Well if that's how you feel then I won't bother." Kidd said indignantly, turning away, not realising that the dark haired male was closing the distance between them until he placed a hand on his cheek, turning him so they faced each other before pressing a hungry kiss to the redhead's lips. Kidd responded eagerly, raising a hand to tangle his fingers in Law's short inky strands, letting out a shuddering sigh of relief as the other hooked his arms around his neck, pulling him down and allowing him to put more force into the kiss. It seemed that Law's kissing skills had only improved since they last met...either that or he was relishing in something he thought he may never get a taste of again.

Eventually, albeit reluctantly, the two of them pulled away, Kidd grinning as he saw the black lipstick smudged around Law's mouth. The dark haired male joined in, shaking his head. "If you think I look bad you ought to take a look at yourself." He said with a snigger, before turning on his heel and heading out onto the street, the redhead catching up just as the taxi he hailed pulled up beside them. They climbed in, and Law gave Kidd's address from memory as the car set off.

"So, I assume we're back together now, as we were before." The redhead said, just to be totally certain.

"Tch, obviously. Did I not make it clear enough?"

"Maybe too clear. Everyone on that street will know, you do realise, right?" Kidd asked, raising a bleached eyebrow as Law shrugged.

"Who gives a shit? Not me." He said with a grin, leaning across the short distance between their seats to press a kiss to the corner of the redhead's mouth, pulling away before Kidd could deepen it. "Not in the back of a taxi, Eustass, that's just disgusting. And imagine the cleaning bill! No, we're waiting until we get home." Law still had that grin on his face, and Kidd frowned, attempting to look annoyed even though the laughter in his eyes still shone through.

"You're still a fucking cockblock Trafalgar; congratulations."

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to put out; this was extremely hard to write, in fact I had to completely re-write one section because it was so terribly sappy and ooc it made my Kidd muse want to kill himself. But! You know how before I had no idea where it was going, and I was just making up the plot as I was going along? Well, after intense discussion with my younger sister, she helped me come up with the final plot! I've got a rough idea of what will happen when, and if all goes well this will probably end up being nine chapters long, maybe eight. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Critical Hit - Chapter 7**

**A/N: **And so we move on to chapter seven! This is when things start to heat up again, so hold on to your hats, it's gonna be a bumpy ride~ On a side note, the soundtrack to this chapter is The Consequence by You Me At Six...I'm not entirely sure why, but it was stuck in my head as I wrote, so it really helped to motivate me. Go take a listen!

**Warning: **Don't know what's going to be in this chapter? Go to London. Wander around the back-alleys for about twenty minutes. Everything you see? That's what's in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Hey, you'll never guess what; Oda sold One Piece to me! :D ...Pffft, in my dreams. Kidd, Law and everyone else still belong to the genius that is Eiichiro Oda, as much as I hate to admit it.

_18__th__ October 2010..._

Kidd and Law sat across from each other, cross-legged and wearing nothing but boxer shorts, on Kidd's bed, talking as they had been for the past couple of hours. It still astounded the redhead that, even after only knowing each other for about eight months, they were able to talk to each other as if they'd been together all their lives. Their peace was soon disrupted as Kidd heard the familiar sound of his mobile vibrating on the tabletop in the other room, however before he could get up to answer it, Law practically sprinted off the bed in order to get to it first.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching the other's ass as he walked even though his actions were starting to become frustrating.

"Turning off your phone."

"You know as well as I do that I need it on, and this is the third text in the past three hours; there's obviously something wrong." Kidd sighed, only now getting up to try and rescue his mobile from Law, and entering the kitchen to see the tattooed male attempting to prise the back cover off of the phone. "Oi, stop that!"

"You can deal with your job later." The dark haired male snapped, still failing to take the mobile apart. Kidd sighed, closing the distance between them to take his phone from the other's hands (who surrendered it surprisingly easily) and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"If I'm meant to be having the 'best of both worlds', as you put it when we first got back together, then I should really be allowed access to my mobile." Kidd said matter-of-factly, and Law shrugged, looking defeated as he walked back into the bedroom. Sending a quick text to all of his contacts telling them he was 'already on a job, get to the storage warehouse if you need anything', the redhead made his way back into the bedroom, sitting down in front of Law as they had been but a few minutes ago. "If you'd wanted me to say I was busy, you could have just said so when the first text came through."

"It's your choice, though." Law muttered, looking at his hands. Kidd was unsure of where the other's bad mood had come from, but he had a good idea of what the other needed him to say. Shifting closer, the redhead tilted the other's head up with his hand, stroking his thumb along Law's cheekbone.

"_You_ are my first priority now, not my job. I love you, Trafalgar." Kidd said, glancing away awkwardly before re-establishing eye contact. No matter how hard he tried, he still felt a little uncomfortable talking about his emotions, and seeing as this was probably the first time he'd ever said those three words, it was worse than usual. Though initially Law's expression showed more shock than anything else, he now appeared to have composed himself, small smile on his face.

"And I love you, Eustass. What brought this-" Law would have completed his sentence, however, due to the lips that had just pulled him into a kiss, he decided to forget about asking questions; there were more important things to be doing right now.

The kiss was slow, yet deep, each male taking time to explore every single centimetre of the other's mouth with their tongues, before pulling back slightly to allow the other to do the same to them. At the same time their hands lazily reacquainted themselves with the bodies they had become so accustomed to touching over the past few months, nails occasionally dragging thin red marks across necks, arms, chests, hips. There was no sign of increasing their pace, however; there was no rush, and after those three words had been exchanged it felt necessary to...celebrate.

Eventually, boxers were removed, and Law decided to take some initiative, pushing Kidd down on his back and straddling his hips as the two of them continued to kiss, occasionally breaking the lip-to-lip contact to leave wet kisses and light bites along the redhead's pale chest. Kidd moaned under his breath, too far into the moment to care about what noises he was making as he arched his back, subconsciously looking for more attention from the other's mouth. But the dark haired male refused it, gently pushing him back down onto the bed before sitting up, turning and shifting his body until he knelt, face hovering above Kidd's length as he felt his own erection brushing against the other's lips. Kidd blew a cool breath of air against Law's cock, trailing his hands up the inside of the other's thighs at the same time, and as he felt his skin shudder beneath his touch, he took the tip of the dark haired male's erection into his mouth, sucking in short, hard bursts.

Kidd could feel Law's laboured breath panting out against his own cock, so he ceased his sucking motions, waiting for the other to bring himself back down to earth and resisting the urge to thrust upwards as the other took his erection into his own mouth. The two of them practically mirrored each other as lips sucked, tongues licked and teeth scraped along their partner's cock, hands wandering less than before as they both attempted to maintain their concentration on the task at hand. The two of them had very intimateknowledge of the other, so each male knew what to do in order to give as much pleasure as possible. Eventually they came to completion together, swallowing all that the other had to give and drawing out the sensations for as long as they could.

Pulling himself out of the redhead's mouth, Law collapsed over onto the bed beside him, less than gracefully twisting his body until he lay upright next to Kidd, their limbs intertwining as they begun to pepper kisses along each other's lips. Though the two of them occasionally engaged in some form of pillow talk, it didn't seem necessary today. They had already said everything that needed to be spoken; their actions had said the rest. And even though it was still mid-morning, Kidd came to the conclusion that they could afford to spend a couple of hours together, forgetting about the world outside of their bedroom. And gradually, as conversation started to flow once more, the redhead came to the realisation that he could easily forget about everything else. _All that's important is already here._

_12__th__ December 2010..._

Law entered the dark alleyway, twisting to avoid the skips, dustbins and other paraphernalia lining the thin walkway. The lack of space was quite claustrophobic, actually; if the dark haired male had stopped and stood with his arms spread out, he probably would have been able to reach the slimy brick walls with both hands. Glancing at the phone in his hand, the message on the screen simply giving this location and an order to 'hurry up and get here', the dark haired male pocketed the device and looked up once again, trying to locate the sender of the message.

To his surprise, he quickly spotted Kidd roughly ten metres off the ground, one foot planted on each wall to keep him from sliding down the narrow space as he picked the lock of the window of the wall in front of him.

"Kidd, what the fuck are you doing?" Law asked, eyebrow raised. There had to be an easier method of breaking and entering whatever building the redhead had now successfully completed opening the window of.

"Stealing some guns." Was the simple reply, slightly muffled as Kidd's voice now came from inside the window.

"That's a little low on the food chain for you, isn't it? Surely one of your subordinates could have done the job just as easily."

"This isn't business; it's to settle a personal grudge. And to freak the guy out too, I guess. Now," Kidd's head re-appeared from inside the window, reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a rolled-up bag, which he dropped down to Law, "Bag up the guns for me as I throw them down? Everyone else is busy." The dark haired male caught the bag as Kidd spoke, opening it up and shrugging.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." He said with a grin, watching with amusement as the other's head once again disappeared inside the window, quickly followed by the rest of his body.

Around fifteen minutes later, all of the weapons inside the building that were in easy reach had been discovered and thrown from the window to where Law was waiting to catch them and bag them up. Sitting on the windowsill, Kidd kicked a leg out so he could get a decent grip of the opposite wall with his shoe, and once confident that he was secure, he slid out, twisting awkwardly to lock the window behind him before gradually making his way down to the ground. Law, who had been knelt down, securing the bag shut, looked up to see Kidd balanced between the walls above him, leant forward, using a free hand to tilt the tattooed male's head upwards and press their lips together. They remained lip-locked for at least a couple of minutes, pulling apart gently as Law stepped back a pace to allow the redhead to drop to the floor. Law smirked.

"What was that for?"

"What? Do I have to have permission to kiss my boyfriend? I'll write a letter of consent next time." Kidd replied, attempting to sound and look rejected even though the amusement was clear in his voice.

"Come on; you know that's not necessary. I just thought the whole wall-climbing thing was a little odd."

"I was just injecting a little variety to our usual routine, that's all. Doing the same thing all the time is boring." The redhead said with a shrug, holding out his hand to take the bag of weaponry from the other before turning on his heel and walking away, Law following closely behind, as there was no room to walk side by side in the alleyway.

"I'll be sure to work to mix things up a bit in future." Law said with a smirk, and as they exited the alley and returned to the busy London street, he reached up, pressing a bruising kiss to the side of the redhead's neck in full view of the pedestrians around them, Kidd biting his lip hard to contain the groan that threatened to escape. "Good enough?" He asked with a grin, licking his bottom lip seductively as he turned to walk away, leaving Kidd stood, slightly dazed, on the pavement. After a couple of seconds the redhead collected himself, shaking his head and following Law through the crowd. Catching up to him, he slid an arm around his waist, waiting for him to turn around before pressing a hard kiss to the more than willing lips waiting for him.

"Of course it was. It always is." He said as they finally pulled apart from each other, small smile now visible as he removed his hand from its position on Law's hip, turning on his heel to walk away, back to the daily grind. "See you at home." Kidd called over his shoulder; however the other's reply was drowned out by the conversation of random passer's by, so he continued to walk, hailing a taxi and looking back through the glass to see that the dark haired male had dissolved into the crowd.

**A/N: **Yay, I finally wrote this! In my defence, I have just spent sixteen days camping in the South African bush, so I didn't have much opportunity to write xD I'm not entirely sure about the dialogue at the beginning of this chapter, so it may be edited later. Also, hoorah for the first full lemon of the fic! It's been a while since I last wrote a full-length detailed lemon, so apologies if I cocked it up. Also, the whole 'climbing the wall' thing? I got the idea from a fan-art :') Don't ask me to link it 'cause it's been saved to my computer for ages, but if you have a link to the one I mean then PM it to me and I'll post it on my profile for others to see :)

Also, I've finally worked out how I'm going to structure the rest of this fic! For more details check out my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Critical Hit - Chapter 8**

**A/N: **We're on the penultimate chapter guys! Believe me when I say I never thought I'd get to this point, and I never thought it would get as popular as it has either; Critical Hit is probably my most popular fic, and I just want to take the time to thank everyone who reviews, adds to favourites and to author watch. Hell, I'll thank all of the creepers that read but don't review, because I'm one of those creepers too, so I know they're out there xD It's mostly down to your encouragement that I've actually made it this far, so believe me when I say that Critical Hit is written for you guys. Major love to you all, and I hope that I don't disappoint. 3

**Warning: **You really need a warning? We're nearly at the end for Pete's sake! xD

**Disclaimer: **One Piece still doesn't belong to me. I even closed my eyes, clicked my heels three times and wished with all my heart and soul for it, but my shoes must have been malfunctioning because I didn't get it D: These wonderful characters still belong to the genius that is Eiichiro Oda.

_14__th__ January 2011..._

Penguin sat in his prison cell, staring at the dull off-white brick wall across from him. His cell mate, sat on his bed propped against said wall, probably would have said that he was away with the fairies, but the opposite was true. Behind his blank facial expression and the occasional nervous wringing of hands, the Heart crew member was calculating, going over plans and theories over and over again, not allowing anything to throw off his concentration. Because Penguin, unbeknownst to anyone else in that hell-hole of a prison, was escaping. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. And no minute detail was going to get in between him, freedom, and the revenge he sought.

_1__st__ February 2011..._

Kidd sat bolt upright in bed, eyes darting around the dense darkness of the bedroom in order to find the source of whatever had just awakened him. Beside him, Law turned over and, noticing the absence of his lover, opened his eyes, sitting up to join him as he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, stifling a yawn. The redhead signalled for the other to be quiet as well as he could in the low light, now able to see slightly better as his eyes adjusted to the dark. And then he listened. And heard nothing. Nothing but the occasional flutter of curtains against the wall in the other room. _I didn't leave the window open._

Sliding out of the bed as quietly as he could and retrieving the gun he kept stashed in his bedside drawer, Kidd made his way through the bedroom, stopping at the half-open door and peering into the main room of his apartment. It was devoid of life, and everything seemed to be in order, so the redhead switched on the main light in order to get a better grasp of the situation. As soon as the light was turned on, Kidd could see the source of the noise that had awoken him. His window was smashed, cool wind sending a shiver down his spine as he picked his way through the broken shards of glass on the floor to retrieve the cause of the destruction; an ordinary brick, with a note attached to it by an elastic band.

"What's it say?" Kidd heard from behind him, and he glanced backwards briefly to see Law, stood a few paces behind him with a concerned look on his face before returning his attention to the brick, rolling the elastic band off of it and unfolding the note.

_You stole my captain from me, and got me thrown in prison. Silver Street multi-storey car park, tomorrow, mid-day. Bring Law. If you don't show, you both die. You're going to pay._

The scribbled note wasn't signed, but straight away Kidd knew who the sender was. Handing the note across to Law, he made his way carefully back across the laminate floor, avoiding the glass carefully before reaching the other. Having finished reading the note, the dark haired male looked up at him, understanding visible now on his face.

"Penguin wants to kill you." He said simply, scrunching the paper in his fist and letting it drop to the floor, words deadly in their simplicity.

~x~

Over the next hour or so, the two males came up with their plan. They would both go, as instructed, and wait to find out whether Shachi had any back-up. If he didn't, Kidd would just take him out. No big deal. However, if he wasn't alone, which was the more likely option, Law would press the redhead's emergency pager, concealed in his jean pocket. All four members of Kidd's organisation had one of these on their person at all times, so if they got into a situation where they couldn't run away or use their phone, they'd simply press one button, and the rest of the gang would be expected to drop everything, if possible, and go to help. The two of them would then just stall, buying as much time as they could in order to allow the rest of the group to arrive.

"Wouldn't that be a bit of a blow to your ego?" Law asked, sounding concerned except for the apparent amusement in his voice.

"You what?" Kidd replied, confused.

"Asking for help. Didn't peg you as someone who'd ask unless you desperately needed it." Kidd rolled his eyes at Law's attempt to take the piss out of him, and shook his head.

"I'm not stupid, Trafalgar; normally I wouldn't bother asking for help but this time there's too much risk involved."

"Not really."

"Yes really."

"It's not like I'm some random passer-by, I've got experience in this field. I wouldn't be useless."

"If you were someone else I wouldn't care less, but you're not. I'm not in love with anyone else." The redhead said simply, watching the other open his mouth, then close it and turn away as his argument died in his mouth. "I know you're not useless, but I want both of us to come out of this alive. Which means sitting tight and waiting for back-up." And with that, Kidd declared the conversation over, draping his arms around the other's waist and pressing his lips to his neck. If they needed to, they'd talk in the morning.

**A/N: **Hope I left you on enough of a cliff-hanger, see you in Chapter Nine, the fic finale!


	9. Chapter 9

**Critical Hit - Chapter 9**

**A/N: **And so we arrive at the final chapter of Critical Hit! It's been a bumpy ride, but I do hope you've enjoyed it~ The first few paragraphs were actually written in South Africa, on the eleven-hour bus journey to Johannesburg airport, in fact if I hadn't written this I probably would have been driven slowly insane by the terrible music and lack of air conditioning. I don't really have much else to say, so let's get straight down to it!

**Warning: **We're on the last chapter. If you don't know what to expect, you're an idiot.

**Disclaimer: **These wonderful characters belong to the all-knowing Eiichiro Oda. Need I say more?

_2__nd__ February 2011..._

Kidd and Law stood in the multi-storey car park, the redhead's gun securely gripped in his palm whilst the dark haired male, slightly less confidently, pointed his in the same direction. The ominous looking black BMW gave no clues as to the identity of its driver or passengers due to the windows being tinted to an illegally dark hue, but it didn't matter. Both Kidd and Law knew who they were.

The most frustrating thing was that, under normal circumstances, Kidd probably could have taken out all of the occupants of the car with six bullets. Five, if the passengers in the back seats weren't able to duck or get out of the vehicle in time. Car windshields were strong, obviously, but not strong enough to stop a bullet. However, there were too many variables, the major one going by the name of Trafalgar Law. Even though the redhead was their target, chances are, they'd stop at nothing to get their prize. So Law needed to be kept out of the way of harm.

After what felt like an age due to the heavy silence, but in reality was only around five minutes, the doors of the dark car opened, its driver and passengers emerging from the shadows, seeming satisfied that they had made Kidd and Law sweat. Penguin, Shachi and Bepo came into view, all three sporting what looked like brand new weapons, pointed in their direction. _In my direction,_ Kidd thought, but he let that thought slide. Both he and Law were in equal danger anyway; judging by the way the Heart crew were holding those weapons, if it came to pulling the trigger those bullets could probably end up anywhere. As the dark haired male had mentioned before, they fought with their fists, not with guns. Plus the entire car park was concrete; if a bullet missed its target and hit a wall it could ricochet anywhere. It was too early in the game to be making assumptions.

"I'm sure you know why we're all here." Penguin called across the car park, sound echoing off of the concrete walls.

"Yeah, your note told us all we needed to know, thanks. You could have just posted it through the letterbox though. It still would have had the desired effect." Kidd said with a frown, stuffing his free hand in his jean pocket whilst keeping his gun aimed steadily at Penguin's forehead.

"True, true. But, then again, what does it matter? It's not like you're going to have a chance to get your window repaired. Oh no, you'll be dead long before that." The atmosphere of the car park suddenly became much more sinister, Penguin punctuating his sentence by noisily cocking his gun, ready to fire. Kidd tensed instinctively; ready to shoot if need be, feeling Law stiffen beside him at the same time. Even though the note told them what the Heart was planning on doing, the almost insignificant click of the gun's components sliding into place made the situation feel much more urgent. No more dicking around.

"What's the point, though? We're meant to be crewmates, Penguin." Law spoke up for the first time, annoyance in his voice, and although Kidd was also curious as to his true motives, he knew that all the other was doing was trying to buy them some time. Killer and Eddie were on their way; the three vibrations of the phone ringing in his pocket had just confirmed that, so they just had to hold out and wait for back-up. Then it would be four against three. The odds would quickly tip in their favour.

"You're accusing _me_ of betraying the crew? _Me? _That's rich, when _you_ were the one who'd drop everything for a shag!" Penguin raged, and Kidd felt Law stiffen beside him once again; he could see his grip on his gun tighten, his knuckles starting to turn white with the effort. "In case you hadn't noticed, Trafalgar, Kidd isn't a part of our crew. We had an arrangement, yes, but fucking him to keep the deal sweet wasn't necessary-"

"Shut the _fuck _up, Penguin." Law spoke in a level voice, not much louder than usual, however the redhead could practically feel the anger in his voice. Penguin looked like he was about to retort, but Law got there first. "If we were really crewmates, you'd know I have a hell of a lot more self-respect than that. And anyway, it seems like most of your anger is towards me. Why kill Kidd?"

"Because he took you away from us, to start. And, of course, there's that tiny little detail of getting me put in prison for cleaning up _his_ mess!" Penguin jabbed his gun angrily in Kidd's direction to emphasize his point, all the while Bepo and Shachi standing on either side of him, listening, looking slightly uneasy as they kept their weapons trained on the redhead.

"That was your _job, _Penguin; the whole idea was that you'd sort out our dead bodies, or were you not listening when we made the arrangements?" Kidd spoke up, shaking his head. "It was just the luck of the draw; patrol routes were shifted without being logged down, so if I'd taken any longer it would have been me, not you. That's just the way of the streets, and if you don't like it then why the hell are you even here?"

Penguin opened his mouth, and then shut it again. _Stumped him. _The redhead took the silence as an opportunity to properly analyse the other men stood across from him. Neither of them looked particularly comfortable, in fact Bepo looked like he was going to piss himself at any moment, Shachi probably ready to join him. It occurred to Kidd that the two of them probably didn't even want to be here at all; perfect leverage.

"And why are you here, Bepo, Shachi? You're all meant to be crew mates, why would you turn on your own captain?" Kidd pulled a mock-confused face, satisfied his words had hit home as he saw Bepo turn to look at Shachi around Penguin's back, the two of them exchanging questioning glances, still looking as uncomfortable as they did before.

"You know you don't really want to do this, you two. Just put your guns down and we can forget about-"

"NO!" Penguin's shout cut through Law's reassuring words, his face contorted into an expression of pure anger.

"Penguin, I think we should all just agree that you've acted hastily, and we can go our separate ways from here." Law switched his attention back to Penguin, attempting to sound as reasonable and level-headed as possible, even though Kidd could tell that he was still extremely angry with the other.

"I can't agree to that, 'captain'. You see, I've been anything but hasty. I was in that hell hole of a prison for months, in case you'd forgotten; plenty of time to work out exactly _who_ was to blame, the catalyst that started this chain reaction."

"Use all of the fancy words you want, Penguin, but deep down we all know that the only people we could possible blame for this entire charade are the filth. So why aren't you gunning them down? Oh yeah, 'cause you're too scared of being banged up again." Kidd spoke with mockery in his voice, before turning his attention back to Bepo and Shachi. "If the two of you just put your guns down Penguin will be on his own. He'll be powerless. We can just go our separate ways and move on. Surely you'd rather do that than turn on your own captain?"

Bepo turned to Shachi again. "C'mon Shachi, d'you think we should-"

"NO!" Penguin interrupted once again, punctuating his exclamation this time by firing his gun into the ceiling, the bullet ricocheting off the concrete and, due to the backwards arc Penguin's arm was travelling in as he fired, shooting out into the street below. Kidd swore he heard a window smash and would have laughed in another situation, but the fact that Penguin had fired the first shot brought the redhead down to a much more serious attitude. They were now truly at the stage where anything could happen.

Penguin turned to look at Bepo, glaring daggers. "You're a pushover, Bepo, you know that? You've never had the balls to stand up and actually do something, and never will." His vicious words caused the Heart to step back a pace, however there was a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"I'm not being a part of this anymore, Penguin. You're part of my crew, yeah, and I respect that, but the most important person here is my captain, and I'm sticking with him. He doesn't deserve this." Shaking his head, Bepo dropped his arm, pointing his gun to the floor and taking a further couple of steps back until he was backed against another car, as far away from Penguin as he could possibly get. Penguin shook his head at the other, backing up until he was stood besides Shachi, his gun still pointing at Kidd as Shachi's turned to aim at Bepo, who looked like he was about ready to cry.

"Sorry Bepo, Law." Shachi shrugged, looking between the two of them, "But Penguin's my brother, and I'm sticking with him." Kidd shook his head incredulously. _How come everyone's apologising to Law when I'm the one they want to kill?_

Penguin looked like he had more to say, however he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps thundering on the stairwell. _About bloody time. _

Killer and Eddie entered the car park, standing in the doorframe with a gun in each hand, all four of them trained on Penguin.

A lot of things happened in the next second.

Killer and Eddie began firing in Penguin's direction, the thundering of their guns almost deafening. Kidd dropped to a crouch, shouting, "GET DOWN!" in Law's direction. Penguin and Shachi threw themselves to the floor before sitting up in a crouch, moving as fast as they could in the direction of the exit, taking cover behind parked cars and occasionally pausing to fire shots in Killer, Eddie and Kidd's directions. Kidd began shooting beneath the cars, hoping to take out their feet.

And then, it was quiet again.

Killer and Eddie had stopped firing, and although there was still a whisper of the gunshots echoing around the room, it was nothing compared to the sound of at least seven guns firing at once. Cautiously peering through the window of the car beside him the redhead looked in the direction of the exit, cursing under his breath as he realised that Penguin and Shachi were nowhere to be seen. Killer and Eddie ran up to him.

"Looks like they snuck out the exit, boss. Want us to follow them?" Eddie asked as the two of them reloaded their guns.

"Yeah, go for it. Don't take 'em out, though, that's my job." Kidd smirked, nodding as his crew members took off after the Heart traitors. Standing up and glancing around the car park, the redhead noticed Bepo's dead body; the poor guy had been shot in the back of the head multiple times and was now splayed, face first on the concrete with a halo of blood surrounding his head. It was a shame, but he'd been stood with his back to the stairwell, so there was no chance he would have noticed Killer and Eddie coming, getting himself caught up in the crossfire.

"Right, Trafalgar, we're going home. Not much else to do until Penguin and Shachi are found." He said simply, walking around the car to where Law had been crouched.

Then, he registered the sight in front of him.

And his world collapsed.

**Final A/N: **And so, we have reached the end. I do hope you've enjoyed my little tale as much as I've enjoyed writing it for you! I'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed, anonymously or not, everyone who faved, every story alert, every favourite author, and every single reader, even if you never did any of the above. The fact that you took the time out of your busy lives to read my fanfiction at all means a hell of a lot to me. This fic has become the one which gained me the biggest response, and I've been seriously inspired to continue writing.

One thing I can say is that I am definitely not finished with this AU. I love writing it so much, and though I probably won't visit the KLaw timeline again in any great detail, you can probably expect fanfiction of this AU with different characters at some point in the future. I hope you all enjoy my future works as much as you've enjoyed this, and I hope to see you again soon!


End file.
